


Beautiful

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Kristoff convinces Anna she's beautiful, Modern AU, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: Written for Kristanna Smut week 2020.  Prompt: Worship at the altar.Modern AU where Kristoff reminds Anna of how beautiful she is
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Beautiful

A loud tap-tap echoed off the door. Kristoff leapt towards it, pausing before reaching for the doorknob. He didn’t want her to think he had been staring at the door waiting for her to come for the last thirty minutes, even if that was exactly what he had been doing. Something was off in her voice when she called to see if he was home and ask if she could come over early. 

He took a calming breath and opened the door. Anna blew in and stomped right past him, peeling off her gloves, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

“Kristoff! You have no idea what-”

His hand caught her arm and pulled her to him. Anna’s little startled “oh” was cut off in a puff of breath against Kristoff’s lips right before he kissed her softly. Snowflakes melted when he brushed his hand over her hair and moved to cup her jaw. He could feel the tension in her start to ease as she leaned her body into him.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Kristoff said softly.

Anna pushed away from his chest, turning her face away from him. “Stop,” she said feigning embarrassment. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I want to.”

She looked up at him with startled blue eyes. That’s when he noticed they were bloodshot. Kristoff ran a finger along Anna’s cheek. “What happened?” his voice full of concern. 

He took her hand and went to lead her to the couch, but she stayed in place, refusing to move. When he looked back, Anna had a determined look set on her face. She took a hurried step to Kristoff, pulling him down to her, her mouth meeting him with no warning. The kiss wasn’t soft or sweet. This one was feral and sharp in its intensity.

Anna broke suddenly from the kiss. “I need you,” she practically whined. Her hands slipped under Kristoff’s t-shirt, moving up to skate over his chest. 

His head was spinning, caught in the confusion of not knowing what was happening, but not wanting it to end. “…what? Anna wait. Can you at least tell me what’s going on?”

“Later.”

“Anna…”

“If you want to know what you can do. If you want to help me. This is what I need. Right now.”

There was no hesitation as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

—–

“I’m sorry.”

Kristoff’s eyes flicked up at Anna. He knew she had caught him staring, lost in a thought he couldn’t stop his mind from going to.

His hand moved down to the back of Anna’s neck and he rubbed. “Don’t be.”

Anna had torn off his shirt as soon as they had made it to his bedroom, pulling him back for a fiery kiss as he unbuckled the belt to his jeans and kicked them off. His hands tugged at the hem of her skirt, urging it up along her thighs. Anna was happy to rid herself of the uncomfortable work clothes she had on. But when he helped her remove her shirt, something had changed.

The bold Anna who had pressed her body to his, the one who gave him a wicked grin when he groaned with frustration as she cupped and squeezed the all too restricted erection in his jeans had disappeared. Her lip trembled, her confidence gone as the reminder of whatever had happened earlier that evening took over.

They didn’t go any further after that. They ended up in bed, Anna curled up in Kristoff’s shirt. “It smells like you,” she said, offering a small smile when she laid down next to him and he pulled the covers over them.

Then he waited.

“But…aren’t you…you know…?” Anna gestured under the blanket, her eyes casting downward.

Kristoff let out a low chuckle. He couldn’t deny that the timing of this was less than ideal. His entire body ached for her, but it could wait. “I’m okay. But can you tell me what’s going on?”

“This is all so stupid. I know it is. I know better than to let these things bother me.”

Kristoff could usually listen to her talk all night. There was something in her voice, the way she spoke to him that drove him crazy. With other people, Anna’s voice was all bounce. ‘How ARE you?’ ‘It’s so good to SEE you!’ But with Kristoff, it was low and warm, with a sexy hesitation. But that wasn’t what he heard now. Anna’s voice was timid and unsure. It killed him to hear her like this.

“Being upset isn’t stupid, Anna. What’s going on?”

She blew out a breath up to her bangs then rolled into Kristoff. He rubbed her back as she grumbled something into his chest. 

“Babe, talk to me.”

“I should be used to this. I mean, I guess I AM used to it. I see it all the time…”

He’d heard some of this before. About the sleazy sales rep in her field. How some would come to her office, hitting on the other woman. Not her, Anna would always emphasize, stating she wasn’t pretty enough. Kristoff knew that wasn’t why. She shared her last name with that of the company. There was a reason they steered clear of her. He was thankful for that, but it made his blood boil nonetheless.

Anna told him how she and her boss met one of their sales reps and a client downtown for an early dinner. “You know that one bar down on Rush where the celebrities and athletes go trying to be seen…“ 

They were sitting at the bar waiting for a table when the client spotted a well known basketball player sitting in a reserved area across from them. The client and rep started making comments about the several women seated around the player. She tolerated it for a long time until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“… and you know what that asshole said after I told him I didn’t feel the conversation was appropriate?” Anna paused, a bright red blush spreading across her cheeks. It was the first time Kristoff ever heard her swear and damn did she save it for the right time.

“He told me if I found some more flattering clothes, did my hair, prettied up my face a little more and hid all my freckles that I could sit over there too! Can you believe the nerve!”

She was a ball of nerves, her hands fidgeting under the blanket. Kristoff slipped his hand over hers and she grasped it tightly. He wound his other hand through her hair, hoping it would calm her down some. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and keep the surge of needing to protect her at bay. He was well aware that Anna could take care of herself in situations like this, but it didn’t stop the need to keep her safe from bubbling up deep inside him.

“Please tell me he didn’t get away with that.”

Anna shook her head. “My boss heard it all. Cut the rep off on the spot and canceled dinner. He made sure I got back to my car and I came straight here. He said he’s going to handle it on Monday. I think they’re going to fire the rep.”

“Good,” Kristoff answered tersely.

“It’s going to be my fault.”

Kristoff’s hand moved down to the back of Anna’s neck and he rubbed. “Let go of the fucking guilt. Whatever happens, he deserves it.”

“Not like he didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. They never do.”

Kristoff’s breath became more rapid, his fingers rougher against her neck. With all of Anna’s outwardly confidence, there was still the underlying self doubt that would rear up. Living in the shadow of her sister, always second best took its toll over the years. As much as he hated it, Kristoff understood why it was there from the stories she told him. 

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss into her hair. “You’re beautiful. Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

“I told you before you don’t need to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Compliment me like that.”

“I only speak the truth.”

Anna lifted her head, pushing herself up on her elbow. Hair waved over her shoulder, wild. Her eyes were bottomless, her lips winter-chapped and swollen from their earlier kisses. Kristoff had meant what he said: she was beautiful to him.

She walked her fingers across the sheets and then up his arm. “If you’re trying to get me back in the mood, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m feeling better now. It all worked out. Just had to get it off my chest.”

“Are you sure?”

Her mouth meeting his was her answer, teeth biting at his lower lip. They stayed like this for a long time, hands softly exploring each other. A finger trailed down Kristoff’s arm and over his chest. Anna rested her palm over his heart.

“You’re heart’s beating faster,” she whispered.

“You do that to me.”

“Uh-uh.” Anna’s voice was light as she teased him, but under it, she sounded unsure. “I’m not that kind of girl.”

She rolled away and onto her back. Kristoff followed, moving to hover just above her. He dipped his head down to kiss her again. “Oh, you are.”

“Come on.” Anna let out a small, anxious laugh.

“Why does it make you nervous to get a compliment?” Kristoff lips trailed over her until he found her collarbone, kissing the delicate skin.

“Because…” Anna gasped, the sound sweet against Kristoff’s ears. “That’s not who I am. Nobody sees me like that.”

Kristoff wretched his head up and stared at her. She was breathing hard, her hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. He wanted her like this all the time.

“You have no idea how much power you have, do you?”

Anna’s breath whooshed out. “Me?” Her voice was small.

“You drive me crazy. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.” Anna shuddered under his gaze. “Are you still sure you want to do this?”

Anna nodded.

“Then I would like to do it my way tonight, if that is okay with you.”

She nodded again. “Yes.”

“And you’ll tell me if you want to stop?”

“Yes, but only if you tell me more.”

He bent lower, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “When I’m near you, I’m so hard it hurts.”

“Like earlier?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Are you hurting now?” Anna whispered.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Anna’s hand darted to Kristoff’s crotch, cupping his erection. He swore under his breath when her hand dipped in between the waistband of his underwear, pushing them off and gripping his length. Kristoff’s breathing was labored, rough and intent. He was already so close, but this was not how he wanted the night to go. Swiftly, he grabbed her and pinned Anna’s wrist to the pillow.

“Baby, I said my way.”

Kristoff waited for Anna to nod again before his fingers left her wrist. He caressed her under her shirt, running up along her side. He cupped the swell of her breast and pinched her nipple to hear her gasp. She cried out when he sucked hard on her neck. He wanted to bury himself in her and show her exactly what she did to him.

Getting her out of her shirt took seconds. Spread out below Kristoff on the bed, she was soft, hot, solid. Her hair was the color of fire, scattered over the freckled lines of her shoulder. His eyes scanned down the expanse of her soft curves, settling at the juncture between her legs where he wanted to sink into and never leave.

“Perfect.”

He leaned down to kiss her again. Anna arched toward Kristoff as his lips moved down her skin.

“Amazing.”

His mouth captured her breast.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

Anna’s head jerked up and their eyes caught. Her cheeks were red. “Don’t.”

“What do you mean, don’t?”

“Don’t say that when it’s not true. I’m not beautiful.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I…” her eyes darted away and back. “I trust you to tell me the truth. “I know you love me. I do. And I love you. It’s okay for you not to say that. I just want you to be honest with me. Any compliments I’ve gotten before… I know there was always a motive behind them. I knew not to believe them.”

Kristoff stared up at her. “I’m not those people.”

“I know that.”

“Do you? If I say you’re beautiful, it’s because you are.” 

Anna sucked in a breath, searching Kristoff’s face. There was so much wanting in her arched brows, her parted lips. He pinched the peak of her nipple, aiming for her sweet spot between pleasure and pain. “Understood?” Squeezing her eyes shut, she dipped her head. “Say it. Say, ‘Yes, Kristoff, I believe you. I’m beautiful.’”

“Jesus,” she groaned. “No.”

He slapped the inside of her thigh, just enough for her to feel the sting. She jumped. Her eyes went unfocused, and her lips twitched in the little smile that always gave her away. 

“I’m waiting.”

“I can’t say that.” 

“Why?”

I just can’t. You don’t understand.”

Kristoff moved to Anna’s side, his fingers running up her thigh until he squeezed the crease between her hips and leg. “Legs apart, baby. Remember it’s my way.”

A shiver ran over her. She bit her lip and slowly opened her thighs.

“More,” he ordered.

Keeping her eyes on Kristoff’s, Anna took a deep breath. “Kris…” his name slipped from her mouth, halfway between a snarl and a plea. Very lightly, he ran one finger over her folds. 

“So beautiful.” He stroked her, continuing to tease her. “So fucking wet and waiting.”

She whimpered then let out a thready breath. “Oh—” Anna thrust upward, her inhibitions fading as Kristoff pushed her arousal higher. He worked a second finger into her tightness, wanting to overwhelm her. He lowered head to her, aching to fuck her out of her mind. But he would wait.

“Gorgeous,” Kristoff whispered into her ear before kissing down her jaw to capture her mouth. 

Anna’s whimpers filled the air. Her thighs were spread wantonly, her most private places exposed to him. “Kristoff, please.”

“I know this is hard for you.” Kristoff’s breath tickled her skin as he spoke between his kisses.

“You don’t get it. I’m not supposed to think about myself. I was always-”

Her words were cut off with his mouth. Kristoff shifted again to move above her. “I don’t give a fuck”, he hissed, “about what you were told or what was expected or what you were supposed to think.”

He pushed back on his knees and gripped her hips, pulling her abruptly towards him. Anna gasped, her body bucking to meet his. His hand found her again. She was quivering against him, her thighs shaking uncontrollably.

“Please, I need you,” she moaned.

Kristoff pushed his face next to hers and her hands clasped the back of his head. Heat rose from her skin.

“Now, are you ready to tell me the truth?”

She panted, her breath coming rapidly. “Yes.”

“Then tell me.”

“Yes, Kris.” Her eyes were two dark wells, beckoning him to drown. “I believe you. I’m beautiful.”

“Say it again.” He spread her open.

“I’m beautiful.”

Anna clutched the sheets as Kristoff knelt over her, eagerness written all over her face. He dove in one long thrust. She let out a cry, her arms and legs winding around him. Kristoff took her slowly, savoring her. Her eyes closed as he whispered more compliments into her neck, pulling up her hips to go deeper. She was so responsive. So hungry for his love that he would give her freely until his last breath. 

“Don’t stop.” Anna’s eyes were glassy with lust — she was glowing. “It’s so much, it feels so— Oh God.” Her back bowed sharply, her mouth opening in a soundless gasp as she was sent over the edge.

“Beautiful,” Kristoff panted. “The most beautiful girl.”

His orgasm crested right after. He squeezed her hips as he came, her breathy little moans driving him over the edge.

They stayed twined together for a long time. When Anna scooted close, Kristoff pulled her head down to his shoulder to let her snuggle into him. She stroked his chest, her touch gentle and intimate. 

“Get some rest,” Kristoff murmured into Anna’s hair right before sleep enveloped them both.

The next morning the sun’s first rays woke Kristoff. He stretched out in the bed, turning and pulling Anna into the circle of his arms. His fingers traced up and down her arm, enjoying the stillness of the new day.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Anna lifted her head. This time when she looked at him, there was no hesitation or protest. Her smile was as bright as the sun itself.

“Morning.”


End file.
